Missing and Holding On
by CY101
Summary: Rocky dies. And Ty and Cece and the rest of the families all have different ways of showing how the grieve of her lost. But will two come together from the loss of there important person.


New

No One's P.O.V.

It's been 2 whole weeks without Rocky for all that knew her, and they all have different ways of handling their grief. The biggest problem is what the result of their grief will do to them. Ty is in a depression mode he won't talk to anyone, eat, nor get out of his bed he's as dead acting as Rocky. For Cece she just tries to act like everything is normal except Rocky out of the equation, she hangs with her boyfriend, and doesn't really have anyone who she feels knows how she feels so she doesn't express herself and feelings to anyone. Deuce and Dina are away at the moment in Mexico having a couple vacations but don't know what has happened to Rocky yet. Gunter and Tinka are in the old Country for the summer, and for the parents Marcie, Mr. Blue and Georgia they have no words to say about this but to keep moving forward they grieve and try to get there kid or kids to feel better and speak their mind.

Cece's P.O.V.

It's another Sunday morning going by so quick but for some, time has slowed down. I have really nothing to say to others I keep all that I withhold anything to do with feelings kept inside me, there's no one to talk to. The day that Rocky had left I went into a shock I ran out of my house from where Ty had called saying Rocky died from getting slaughtered or murdered, once I got out I went to my boyfriend's house…. That night Jerry and I had sex for the first time together and it wasn't even to someone who meant value to me or anything just another guy on the street to me basically. I mean Jerry and I had been dating for only a couple of weeks but sex was nothing once my best friend was now nothing. And for some reason it eased the pain. Every day I walked around showing lie acting like nothing has happened and that everything is good, to be truthful I want someone who I can really have a real conversation with all Jerry can do is talk about how good his high score is for Black Ops kills, he may be fit, but he is a loafer. All of a sudden I woke up from spacing out thinking….. Ring…Ring. I heard, I hurried to the phone oh it was Mrs. Blue.* Answers* Hi Mrs. Blue I said cheerfully. Hello Cecelia I was wondering Uhm I'm going to be going out of state for a week to see Mr. Blue. I was wondering would you watch Ty. She asked. As you know he hasn't been quite responsive lately she adds. Yeah I know I say in a low tone. Uhm Yeah sure I respond. Oh thank you sweetie maybe you might be able to get him to open up to someone you to use to be really close until you know she said. Yeah, I know I responded. When do you need me over there? I asked. Well could you be over in 45 minutes? She asked. Yep I replied. Well thanks again and Bye Cecelia she said. Bye Mrs. Blue I said putting the phone down. Once I had the phone down I went to my room to started packing, thinking I can't believe she brought that up.

Ty's P.O.V.

I've been laying on my bed for 2 weeks now with nothing able to come out of my mouth I feel trapped in my own body, I can hear everyone but I have nothing to say because how does one speak of how his little sister is dead digged in the ground because someone decided to kill her out of this whole population. The worst part is my mom wouldn't stop asking me how I was and if I needed something, of course I needed something, my sister back, that's what. Tonight my mom was leaving and wouldn't come back for a week the only thing that was bad about her leaving is that I had to have Ce over. Back then maybe a year ago I wouldn't have minded her over but ever since the thing happened were not the same and I don't know if we can be.

Flash Back

No One's P.O.V.

Cece and Ty had been secretly having sex together for 3 months now it was how they both dealt with the stress in their lives plus they were good in bed together. One day when Ty and Cece were at his house and thought that they'd be alone for a little His mom walked in on them it was awkward and the only reason why she knew that they were kind of together. After seeing her son sleeping with her daughter's best friend she hollered at Ty and gave them 2 minutes to get dressed after that she gave them the sex talk. A month went by of them still having sex but one day Ty had been at Cece's place while she was at Shake It Up and found something in her bathroom trash, a pregnancy test with a plus sign on it. Cece told Ty later on that night when he called her up saying he wanted answers. Ty and Cece decided to date when they talked it over and things were going great for a little they were happy and willing to be committed to the baby. A month and a half into the pregnancy Cece miscarried and with the loss of her own child she couldn't take the pain a couple of days after knowing she miscarried Ty walked in on her and some dude having sex. The relationship was over and so was any chance of them having a family.

End of Flash Back

Ty's P.O.V.

I heard a ring from what was the door bell knowing that meant that Cece was here. My mom came into my room to say goodbye but I just shubbed my head under my pillow. Once she left I just laid there in complete silence with only the boxers I'd been wearing for a whole 2 weeks and my blanket. Out of nowhere my bedroom door opened, and I knew who it was the unique redhead in the apartment building. Ty she said walking towards me, I kept my silence going. I'm gonna get you to take a shower, then you'll eat and after that you need some exercise because this right here isn't healthy she said. I kept my silence she wasn't getting me out of this bed she's to tiny for that. Okay here's how it's going to go either I can pick you up and drag you to the shower or you can walk there and keep this easy she said. Cece just started tugging at my feet attempting to pick me up failing with each grip then she moved up to my stomach and started trying to lift me failing again. I decided to be nice and just walk to the bathroom. Though once I got up it hurt I hadn't walked in weeks which made my legs weak and my muscles were all unused not making it easy to walk. I walked slowly about to tip over but Cece took my arm and wrapped it on top of her shoulder. When we made it to the bathroom I looked in the shower and there was a chair apparently she thought I had lost my legs or something. I sat down in the chair as she started to run the water and grab the shampoo. A little later she had used body was to clean the areas that weren't awkward to clean I was wearing boxers still so it wasn't that weird. She spoke and said Okay now I'm gonna give you five minutes to clean all the other parts of you and get dressed if you don't finish I'm coming back in too see if you're okay. A'ight I replied using the first words I had in weeks which sounded scratchy because I hadn't used my voice.

Cece's P.O.V.

When I walked out of the bathroom I was pleased that Ty had spoken, and 3 minutes into whatever he was cleaning I even heard him wrapping to himself which made my heart start to beat faster it really did make me feel happy knowing he was making improvements and talking. I heard the shower stop and he walked out with just a towel on he headed for his room and I assisted him making sure he didn't fall. After he made it to his bed I walked out so he could get whatever he needed on. And when he opened his door all he had on was boxers on again. Okay, I know you have a nice body but you don't need to just wear boxers I say. Yeah I know but it's hot in my room and I'm not coming out he said. Well you did for a shower I replied. Yeah,…. I did he said slowly. He walked back to his bed and plopped down on it putting his covers on him. Ty…. You need to get up and move around not lay in bed again I say. He didn't respond so went up to him and thwacked his head. What the hell he hollered. Get your asz out of bed now I hollered back at him. Okay I will once you learn how to not cheat on people he said. At that moment I couldn't take him no more I jumped on top of him and started punching him on his face. He grabbed me by my arms and rolled over so he was on top of me. Don't go hitting me because you cheated on me like I was nothing He said. I was out of breathe but once I caught it I yelled back at him You try having a connection to someone and out of nowhere have it yanked. I did when you decided to break us and everything we could have had he yelled back at me. At that moment I went silent and stopped trying to get out of his grip I just laid there because I knew what he said was true and it made me feel un-human knowing how much I hurt him. Something that started with just casual sex turned to love between me and him and I destroyed it all. Next thing I know I felt tears leave my eyes and noticed Ty had gotten off of me and was standing in front of the door. I didn't expect this to go well and if you want you can leave and go back to your house he said. No I told you're mom I'd watch you and that's what ill do I reply. Ce I just turned 18 I think I can take care of myself he says. Well apparently not if you stay on a bed for 2 weeks I reply. Just stop you don't need to care for me he says. Well guess what I need someone to talk to and not someone who knows nothing of what's going on with me, someone who gets me and how I comprehend stuff, someone who knows exactly what I-I'm going thru-u-u I say. Ty shrugs his shoulders then walks over to me and takes me to his bed. We both lay down on it and just stay flat on our backs silent for a while. I-I don't get why my mom wants me to sit there and talk about my dead sister what's the point talking about her not being here makes it worse he says breaking the silence. I've not been able to talk about it to anyone in my family either, and I'm getting tired of saying I'm fine when really I just don't want to say anything because they don't know how- how to get them to understand.


End file.
